Guardians of the Cards
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: She dreams of him and his team. He dreams of her and her magic. When evil threatens what seems to be one of the greatest magic in the universe, he will come. When evil attacks, they will fight it. ChiroxSakura
1. Dreams

Chapter 1

Dreams

Planet: Earth

With Sakura:

_Dream Sequence:_

_Sakura, current Mistress of the Clow Cards, continued to walk down the street of an unknown city when a dark laugh stopped her in her tracks. Turning around, she soon came face-to-face with a horrific skull. At the sight, Sakura became terrified and tried to reach for her Star Cards, but she couldn't feel them. It was then she realized the skull was going to attack. Not wanting to become the skull's prey, Sakura ran for her life. She ran for what seemed to be like five minutes when she tripped. With the skull upon her, Sakura covered her eyes and prepared for the worst. But then, a bright green-orange light struck the skull. The first light was soon joined by five more colors: black/violet, blue, red, yellow, and dark green. The skull screamed in agonizing pain before it vanished._

_Sakura, hearing the scream, opened her eyes to find that the skull was gone. In its place were six silhouettes. Five of them resembled monkeys, each baring a different colored aura. Sakura began to sense the owners of the auras._

_The one in the violet/black light seemed powerful, but Sakura could sense that the monkey was a sort of a mentor and a father figure. The monkey incased in red she could sense he was a bit of a hot shot, but a dutiful one and she could tell he would protect her. The figure in blue seemed to be the intellectual sort and a bit too proud. The figure in the yellow aura seemed female, she seemed sweet but she was also a powerful warrior as well. The last monkey, glowing green, seemed to be the kind of guy Sakura could see as a brother._

_Then, Sakura sensed the final figure. The humanoid figure seemed courageous and was the leader to the team. She also sensed a clear, kind heart that fixated her on that particular figure. The figure then walked over to Sakura and held out his hand. Realizing he was going to help her up, Sakura was about to touch his hand when she heard a familiar voice call her. At that moment, everything vanished before she could touch him._

_End Dream Sequence_

Sakura sat up on her bed, still drowsy from her sleep. Her sleepy eyes looked around in her room until she looked ahead of her.

"Sakura, you ok?" her guardian beast, Keroberos asked. Sakura was dazed for a moment before she realized Kero was talking to her and immediately woke up.

"Y-yeah, Kero. I'm ok." But Kero knew otherwise. "That dream again?" _Shoot!_ Sakura thought, realizing that she was caught. "Yeah, Kero."

As Sakura got ready for high school, Kero looked out of the window up to the sky. His thoughts were fixated on a memory of him, Yue, and Clow Reed on a distant planet. _I wonder if those monkeys are…_

* * *

Planet: Shuggazoom

With Chiro and the Hyper Force

Inside a lab, the five robot monkeys that make up the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force were gathered around their leader, a human boy by the name of Chiro. He was lying on a tabel in the med bay, a pair of cords taped to his head as he slept.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Gibson? This won't hurt the kid, will it?" SPRX-77, AKA Sparks, asked a blue monkey he was referring to.

"Of course not. I invented the Dream Scanner to see into the patients current mental images in order to verify the problem. Not to incinerate his mind!"

"I'm still not sure."

The remaining monkeys, Otto, Nova, and Antauri, got in between the bickering pair as Nova spoke.

"Save your squabble for later, guys. We need to see what in the world Chiro has been dreaming of these past few nights."

As she said that, the Dream Scanner began to pick up on something, causing the team to pause what they are doing and watch the monitor.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Chiro was flying over a slightly primitive city rather than Shuggazoom. It bore no skyscrapers and no sign of the Super Robot. _

_"Monkey Team! Where are you?"He called. _

_But no answer. _

_Chiro then looked up to the sky of the foreign world, finding the stars positions as well as the world's moon quite mystical._

_At that exact moment, tentacles made by Formless wrapped themselves around his libs and mouth, immobilizing him. Chiro then heard a familiar, dark laugh arriving from a black hole above the city. _

_"Skeleton King?" Chiro cried out in his mind._

_As the Skeleton King was about to grab Chrio, a female voice called out. _

_"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release!" _

_Chiro then looked to his right to see who said those words. He looked to see the silhouette of a young girl of sixteen with beautiful green eyes around his age, standing in from of an unusual circle that bore a crescent moon, a sun, and a star in the center. In front of the girl, a small object spun wildly inside a sphere until it grew to arm's lengths. The girl then grabbed the staff and spun it around, impressing Chiro. The girl then pulled out what seemed to be like some sort of a card, tossed it in front of her and spoke another incantation. _

_"Light Card, release and dispel!"_

_Chiro watched in amazement as a snow-white regal looking woman appeared from the card. He watched as she sent out some sort of chain-like light to defeat the formless binding him. The green-eyed girl then drew out another card. _

_"Sword Card, release and dispel!" _

_At that moment, the staff that the girl was holding turned into the silhouette of a sword. With one swift move, the girl brought down the Skeleton King, causing him to vanish._

_As the Sword and the woman in white returned to their card forms, Chiro looked at the girl. _

_"Who are you?" he called to her. But just after he asked the question, a blizzard of small, pink flowers ended his dream._

_End Dream Sequence_

Chiro shot up on the med bay's bed, breathing heavily and clutching his heart. He heard Spark's voice calling to him.

"Hey, hey kid. Wake up and calm down."

However, as soon as his vision cleared, Chiro saw that the room was covered in mounds of the same pink flowers he saw in the dream. Blushing with embarrassment, Chiro then spoke, "He-he, so now you know my secret."

"Chiro, has this happened before?" Antauri asked, levitating above the flowers.

As Chiro tried to explain this embarrassing situation, he took notice on how the other monkeys reacted to the flowers. Sparks kept himself on the table so as not to be buried. Gibson gathered a small handful and took them to the analyzer. Nova grabbed a bunch and made a bouquet for herself. And Otto was jumping onto the larger piles like they were autumn leaves.

Knowing that the team was waiting for an answer, Chiro gave into defeat.

"Alright, I've having the same dream every night for the last week and a half."

Before Chiro could continue, Gibson spoke up, not looking away from the analyzer.

"We have recently seen the dream with my Dream Scanner. And I must say that was quite an interesting dream."

Nova then spoke. "If this has been happening for a week and a half, where are the rest of the flowers?"

"I had to incinerate them in order to clean them up faster and prevent the chance of them being poisonous." Chiro explained.

"At least this is better than bed-wetting." Sparks joked. But Nova slapped him in the back of the head, letting him know that that was not funny.

"I can assure you, Chiro, that these flowers are not at all poisonous. But they are not native to this galaxy."

The group then turned to the blue monkey, save for Otto who was having fun jumping into the piles of pink.

Gibson then continued, "In fact, according to my analyzer, these plants come from on planet light-years away from Shuggazoom."

He then showed a blue-green planet that was familiar to the monkey team.

"That's the planet that Skeleton King tried to destroy before we blew him and the Dark One Worm up." Sparks spoke out."

"Precisely." Gibson replied. "Before we left this galaxy, I placed a special satellite in order to learn more about this planet and its people."

He then zoomed in on the planet and read the data. "According to the satellite, this planet is known by its inhabitants as Earth. Compared to Shuggazoom, Earth is but at its child stage and its technology is but a thimble to ours. Geographically, the planet is made up of 75% water and 25% land…"

As Gibson continued to explain about Earth, the team soon find themselves unable to pay attention as usual, save for Chiro and Antauri.

Antauri came to a conclusion as he waited for Gibson to be done. As soon as Gibson was done, Antauri then suggested an unusual request.

"I am certain that the answers for our questions will be in the Alchemist's laboratory."

The team turned to the silver monkey, confused.

"Huh? Why Antauri?" Chiro asked.

But Antauri could only say, "There is something I wish to see about."

This confused the team, but Gibson agreed that maybe the alchemist knew something about what was going on.

A half hour later, the Super Robot made its way to the Savage Lands, in the direction of the home of the monkeys' creator, the alchemist. Upon landing the robot, the team followed Antauri into the laboratory, to the spire where he was reborn as the silver monkey. Upon reaching the top of the spire, Antauri focused his Power Primate to the information he wanted, which was concealed in a disk inside one of the wooden drawers to the left of the top of the stairway.

"What is this?" Gibson asked as Antauri gave him the disk.

"The information we need." That was all Antauri would say at the moment, leaving the team even more confused.

Upon entering the Super Robot, Gibson immediately placed the disk into the analyzer and began drawing up the data. The team watched in anticipation as Gibson was cracking codes and passwords left and right.

"Got it!" Gibson called out.

It was then some files and photos began to show themselves on the monitor. But two photos caught Antauri's eyes.

"Gibson, bring those two images on the screen."

Gibson did as he was told and brought up the two photos. One image held a dark-haired man in his thirties, wearing glasses and dark robes that held images of the sun and moon on the front. He gave a warm, friendly smile that made the monkey team feel at ease. The second image, however, brought both shock and confusion.

The second image showed the circle that they saw in Chiro's dream, only there was no star, only the sun in the center while the moon was on the right of the sun.

"Is that…?" Chiro began to ask.

"This is the seal we saw in your dream, Chiro. However, this was the original design." Antauri replied.

Sparks then looked at the silver monkey. "I have a feeling that you know more that you let on, Antauri."

The silver monkey walked up to the screen, his back on the team.

Chiro took a step forward and asked. "Antauri?"

"It is true that I know something about all of this. But I had to make sure it is what I thought." Antauri replied.

He then pointed to the man on the screen. "That was his symbol. The person you saw, Chiro, was no doubt his successor."

Nova then asked, "Who is he."

Antauri then turned to the team. "He was a man of great magic. A powerful master of the Power Primate. The greatest sorcerer in the galaxy, maybe the universe."

Antauri then spoke his name. "He was called…Clow Reed."

* * *

_This is my third fanfic. No Flames, Please. Also, please review._

_I don't own Cardcaptors or SRMTHFG!_

_For those who have read my Sonic/Zelda crossover, I wil never intend to let one main character take over more than the other. That goes for other fanfics like this one. Chiro and Sakura will coroperate together._


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 2**

**The Mission**

"Ok. I'm going out on a limb here, but who the heck is Clow Reed?" Sparks asked, more confused than before.

"Just as I said, one of the greatest sorcerers of all time." Antauri answered.

He then gestured to the monkeys on the team.

"Although, none of you remember him."

The rest of the hyperforce looked at him, confused more than ever.

"What do you mean by that?" Nova asked.

Seeing this, Antauri went to the computer to find a file while he told the team.

"This may come as a shock to you all. But the five of us, along with Mandarin, once met Clow Reed while we were with the Alchemist. He, along with the two guardians of his magic, came to Shuggazoom from Earth years ago."

Finding the file, which contained a video made by the Alchemist, Antauri continued.

"Although I did not know why he had come, but I _do_ remember his stay. He was discussing with the Alchemist about something I could not understand at the time, but now I feel that he had foreseen the birth of the Skeleton King."

"But how is that possible? If he _did_ conduct magic and he _did_ foresee the Skeleton King, why didn't he stop it from happening?" Gibson asked, skeptical and suspicious as ever.

Antauri solemnly spoke. "It was because he was dying and couldn't do a thing to prevent it."

He then looked at the screen, readying to press play.

"But maybe this can give us the answers we need."

As soon as he pressed play, Antauri and the rest of the team, including Chiro, watched the screen as the image of the Alchemist appeared.

"To the hyperforce. If you are watching this, then not only I had lost the good within me, but one of you had dreams about the magician, Clow Reed's, successor. If this is true, then the universe is in danger far worse than what you faced before. I shall explain the reason I had made this disk and have left Antauri with the memories of that particular time.

"I had never heard of Clow Reed until he himself, along with his two guardians, Yue and Keroberos came to my lab. After introductions, the sorcerer explained to me what would happen in the future and asked if I would allow him to alter my fate.

"But he and I both knew not to tamper with time, for it would have had disastrous effects on the present. Although he did offer to change my fate, I decided not to let him, protecting the time stream. But Clow told me of another way to stop the evil that I would become.

"In his lifetime, Clow created a set of cards. Each containing a force of nature. Though they were meant to be free, the cards soon became wild and he had to seal them and create a special book to contain them. He then created Keroberos and Yue to guard the cards so that evil and chaos could keep away from them."

As the Alchemist said that, the video brought up two photos. One held a maneless lion with large, angelic wings wearing a chest plate and headdress of sorts that bore red gems. There was writing underneath the photo that said the creature's name. **_Keroberos. _**

The second photo held a man with long, white hair and the same angelic wings as Keroberos. He was dressed in white robes with blue gems on it. Like with the first photo, the second held the name of the man below. **_Yue._**

With the identities of the guardians shown, the message continued.

"With these cards, known as the Clow Cards, Clow Reed created the most powerful magic in the universe, rivaling that of the Power Primate. But by telling me this, we had put the universe in jeopardy. So, we spent the next couple of days trying to figure out a solution. The answer came when Yue found Mandarin and Antauri watching our discussions.

"I had seen firsthand that the sorcerer was a kindly man as he allowed the pair, along with the rest of you, to interact with the three of them. Although it was hard to tell if Gibson and Sparks got along with Yue or not."

The hyperforce snickered as the monkeys in question folded their arms in annoyance. The Alchemist continued on.

"As we watched, I told Clow about the six of you and what you were to become. It was then that we had an idea. I could see that Clow was ailing and that he had decided on his successor. We knew that once the evil that is inside me learns of the Clow Cards, it will stop at nothing to obtain them. So I shall erase the memories of this particular time to prevent the magic from being obtained for a while. But it still won't be enough. So I ask you all to complete this one request.

"The one who sees the magic of Clow in their dreams is the one who can help harness the power of the cards with Clow's successor. If the two meet, the cards will be better protected. So I ask that you travel to a Clow's home planet, known as Earth. Once there, locate the town of Readington. It will be the hometown of the new Card Master. Locate the Card Master and protect them at all costs.

"I am sorry that I had to erase this information from all of you, but it is for your protection. I left Antauri's memories be just for this. I wish you the best of luck, hyperforce."

And with that, the video ended.

Turning back to the team, Antauri spoke again.

"Now you see why I asked for us to return to the Alchemist's laboratory?"

Gibson spoke up, placing his head on one of his hands, thinking.

"Indeed. I had seen no sign of any editorial adjustments before our first hibernation. And from the sound of his voice, this is indeed an urgent matter."

Nova then spoke. "If these Clow Cards _do_ exist, then Skeleton King will become unstoppable if he gets his hands on them."

"Yeah! And I'm also worried about this successor guy. If he gets captured and brainwashed, it'll be the end of the universe." Sparks replied.

"She." A voice spoke.

Turning to Chiro, the hyperforce looked at him questionably.

"Huh?" Otto asked.

"Clow Reed's successor. I saw the cards in my dream. It was a girl that wielded them."

The hyperforce could see that Chiro was serious about the situation. This caused Antauri to bring up another matter.

"Chiro. The Alchemist said that the one who dreams of the new Card Master is the one that can harness the same powers alongside her. I am certain that it is one of the many secrets of being the Chosen One. But…as our leader, what do you wish to do about this."

The current leader of the hyperforce gave it some careful thought. After a few minutes, Chiro opened his eyes and looked to his team.

"If we are going to protect the cards and the Card Mistress, (_A/N: He figured that out on his own_) we need to be in agreement that we should relocate to Earth. Otto and Gibson can create special satellites that not only give us more information on Earth, but to also help keep an eye on Shuggazoom while we are away. But, I need to know of what all of you think about this."

They hyperforce could see that Chiro was being fair about this. From what they could tell, he wanted to go to this underdeveloped plant and protect the sorceress and her magic. After giving it some thought, they monkeys gave their answers one by one, starting with Gibson.

"In truth, I wish to study more about this planet and its inhabitants. I am still uncertain about the existence of magic and sorcery, but I, for one, cannot allow the Skeleton King to gain a powerful weapon that could destroy the universe. To put it in Layman's terms, I'm in."

Nova was the next to speak. "I also agree to go to this planet. If what we had seen today is true, then I can't just sit by and let that bag of bones hurt this girl. So count me in!"

"I'm in too. I'm not excited about getting stuck on a backwater planet in the boonies as our new home. But if it's for the sake of the universe, I guess I can move out." Sparks answered.

"I'll go too! Earth looks like fun and I can't wait to see what they have for machines down there." Otto answered enthusiastically.

"I have already agreed to this even before you thought of the idea, Chiro. We made a vow to protect the universe from the Skeleton King and I also promised Clow Reed on the day he left Shuggazoom that I would protect the new Card Mistress no matter what." Antauri gave his answer.

Seeing that the team was in agreement, Chiro spoke.

"Alright! We'll announce to the city of our departure and we will head straight for Earth. Monkey Team! Our job now is to protect the Clow Cards and that girl. We will leave in three days."

And with that, the hyperforce readied themselves for their departure. Chiro, who was left alone in the control room, looked at the Clow Reed information, particularly at the seal.

"_Don't worry. We'll protect you…whoever you are."_

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth…

As the school day ended, Sakura began walking home when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Sakura! Wait up!"

Sakura looked back to find her childhood friend, Madison Taylor, running after her. Like with Sakura, Madison hardly changed. Although in the school uniform and being sixteen, the girl had hardly changed since elementary school.

"Oh! Hi Madison." Sakura spoke.

Catching up to Sakura, Madison brought out her new video camera.

"Good thing I caught up with you. I want to make another video of you and the cards. I have a new costume and everything."

Sakura sighed. Even after capturing all of the Clow Cards and turning them into Star Cards, Madison still wanted to make videos starring her and the cards. Even her guardian beast, Kero, was always happy to star in the videos.

"_The ham_." Sakura thought amusingly.

Sighing, Sakura spoke. "Oh. Not today, Madison."

Madison noticed this and asked her longtime friend. "Is it that dream? The one with the boy and the monkeys?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wha-What? How did you know?"

"Kero told me."

Another sigh escaped Sakura's lips. Her two friends had always kept tabs on each other regarding Sakura.

As the two made their way to the Avalon House, Sakura told Madison every detail about the dream, from the skull to the auras of her saviors. At the end, Madison was enthralled.

"Wow, Sakura. That sounds like it would be a great plot for a movie. The young sorceress, saved but a mysterious boy and a troupe of unusual monkeys from a great evil. I bet this would get high rating."

"Yeah, well. I think this dream is more of a vision. It keeps appearing in my sleep for a week and half now that it can't be anything else. Like with Yue's Judgment and Eli's involvement with turning the Clow Cards."

"So you're saying that this vision might come true?"

"I'm still not sure. But I have a strong feeling it might."

Madison looked at the brunette for a moment, and then smiled.

"Well, in that case, I can't wait to meet them."

It was then Sakura thought to herself.

_"Neither can I, Madison. Neither can I."_

* * *

_Sorry for the super long wait. But I was in demand for my other fics and I had some writer's blocks. DAMN THEM! LOL_


	3. Settling Down

**Chapter 3**

**Settling Down**

Once the people of Shuggazoom learned of the Hyper Force's departure, the team was given hearty farewells from the people of the planet. But there was one person that Chiro was unable to see: Jinmay.

A couple of months prior to the new mission, Chiro, the Hyper Force, and Jinmay were called to the attention of a super weapon made by Mandarin, the former leader of the Hyper Force. Since the weapon recovered quickly, the team was forced to splitting up into two. Jinmay volunteered to stop the first blast while the team took care of the station that Mandarin was hiding at.

After the team took care of the weapon and Mandarin escaped (again), the team returned to Shuggazoom. But, to Chiro's despair, Jinmay did not survive. According to witnesses, when her weapons were unable to stop the blast, Jinmay sacrificed herself by initiating her self-destruct program. This second blast caused the first one to halt as it faded. When the second blast faded, Jinmay was nowhere to be found.

It took Chiro a month before he was able to recover mostly. He loved Jinmay, after all. And when the dreams of the Clow Cards came into his life, this gave the boy something to ease his mind.

Once goodbyes were said, the Super Robot took off, leaving Shuggazoom and their old lives behind. Once outside the planet's atmosphere and gravitational pull, Chiro gave the orders to set out to Earth.

A week later, the long journey was soon taking its toll on the Hyper Force. Otto was so bored he was re-inventing his old inventions. Nova tore up the combat room day after day. Gibson worked furiously studying the information on Earth. Sparks ultimately ran out of polish for his magnets. While Antauri meditated non-stop.

Chiro, however, kept his focus on the charted course. Every minute as the Super Robot got closer to the destination, the Hyper Force's leader kept a visual on the screens, as if expecting to see it appear a few seconds later.

Like Gibson, Chiro studied the information on Earth, wanting to memorize every detail so that he could be familiar with the planet and its environment. He watched the screens, hoping to see the blue and green planet.

Sensing Chiro's uneasiness, Antauri began to call in the boy to meditate. Each time he meditated, Chiro had a different vision involving the cards. Not of the dream he had before, but of unusual individuals with extraordinary gifts. He described the visions to Antauri, who in turn told him which being is what card.

So far, Chiro had seen the Windy Card, the Watery Card, the Fly Card, the Jump Card, the Wood Card, and the Shield Card.

On the seventh day, Chiro received another, more peculiar vision. This one seemed to be more focused on the owner of the cards. He could not see her face, but he did see that her attend school and hung around the town with some friends of hers. This meant, according to Antauri, that the Card Mistress was a teenager.

At the end of the vision, Nova's voice came on the intercom.

"Hey everyone! We're here."

This caused Chiro to break into a run as he made his way to the control room. He was soon joined by the rest of the hyperforce as he caught sight of a emerald-sapphire orb within the diamond studded sheet that is space.

"This is it." Chiro spoke. "We finally made it. Earth."

Otto gaped as the rest of the team began to man the controls. Seeing that they were close to the planet, Chiro began to give out orders.

"Gibson, Otto, shield us from the planet's defenses! Antauri, see if you can locate Readington and try and locate any magical energies that might tie in with the Clow Cards. Sparks, Nova, ready our descent."

The hyperforce nodded in agreement as they went to their stations.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kero was gazing up at the sky as Sakura was asleep in her bed. He had been able to sense the familiar energies he had felt years ago coming closer and closer to the earth. He was tempted to tell Sakura about the planet Shuggazoom and the six monkeys that claim it as their protectorate.

But he, like with Sakura's visions before, decided to keep quiet until he was able to understand what was going on or until Sakura was ready.

Right now, he was unsure. If Sakura was dreaming about the hyperforce, could she be in danger, just as Clow Reed had envisioned before? Or was it a coincidence?

As he was thinking that, Kero caught sight of something falling from the sky. Using a telescope he had gotten from Sakura on the anniversary of the day he met her, Kero looked into the spyglass and aimed it at the falling object. What he saw wasn't a meteor or a shooting star, but the Super Robot.

"_They're here."_ Kero thought. _"But why?"_

Even though he wanted to investigate, the Guardian could feel tiredness coming on. Knowing Kero, he decided to check the area out in the morning.

* * *

Early the next morning, after doing the same thing after landing on the outskirts of Readington, Chiro and the hyperforce woke to discuss the plan they had collaborated the night before.

Chiro began the meeting.

"Ok. From what my vision from yesterday told me, the Card Mistress is a high school student. So, in order for us to find and protect her, I'll be going to school as a student and locate her."

"I have already enrolled you into Readington High last night and managed to obtain a uniform. I have also gathered the Student Information from their primitive computers." Gibson announced.

"Great work, Gibson. Everyone, while I'm at school, I want you to keep watch and keep an eye out for any anomalies that might show up."

The hyperforce nodded.

Chiro then turned to Antauri.

"Antauri, can you try and find Keroberos or Yue and explain to them about our presence here?"

"It will not be easy, but I will do my best to locate them." Antauri answered.

"Everyone else, tend to the Super Robot and make sure that no one sees it." Chiro ordered.

"No problem, kid." Sparks answered.

"You can count on us." Nova spoke.

"I can't wait to check this place out." Otto enthusiastically answered.

With everyone aware of their parts, the meeting was adjourned and Chiro went to his room to change. After removing his pajamas, Chiro then got dressed in his uniform.

The Readington high uniform consisted of a white button-up shirt with the school's insignia on the breast pocket. This was accompanied by navy blue pants and white tennis shoes. It also had a light blue jacked that had the insignia in the same place as on the shirt.

Aside from the uniform, Chiro placed his hyperforce badge on the jacket collar and got his school briefcase. Once he was fully dressed, he ate two pieces of toast and bid his team farewell.

"See you later!"

"So long, Chiro!" The hyperforce called.

And with that, he ran on the path that leads to the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura's day started off pretty much normal. Waking up a bit late, getting dress in her school uniform, quickly making breakfast and lunch, grabbing her school briefcase, putting on her skates, and heading off to school.

"Oh! Why can't I get up on time!" Sakura complained.

Yep. Just another ordinary day for Sakura Avalon. Except, when she turned the corner onto Cherry tree Street (_A/N: I don't remember what that street that Sakura takes. The English name, please._), she collided into something.

"Oh! Sorry." She spoke.

But when she looked up at the figure, the sight nearly took her breath away. And vice versa.

For you see…Sakura had bumped into Chiro.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait and for it being a slow, dull chapter. I've been trying to figure out how to do this, but I then decided that this will be ok. Sorry if you think otherwise._

_The next chapter will be better. It's Chiro's first day at Readington High and his schedule coinsides with Sakura's. And Kero locates the Super Robot and contacts the hyperforce._

_What will happen? Find out next time on: Guardians of the Cards_

_Read and review, please. No flames, please._


	4. Meetings, Classes, and Cards

**Chapter 4**

**Meetings, Classes, and Cards**

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had to look up high school classes that Chiro and Sakura can go to and I had writer's block at the same time. There has to be a medicine that can cure it!_

* * *

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized hastily.

"No, it's ok." Chiro replied.

But before he could say anymore, he saw Sakura for the first time and froze. Her short brunette hair was smooth as silk and two locks were tied back with beaded hair ties. She was dressed in the female version of his uniform with pink roller skates on her feet along with kneepads and arm bands. She had a school briefcase with a keychain that had a winged heart on it. She had beautiful emerald eyes that seemed familiar to him.

Sakura was also startled at the sight of the unfamiliar boy and couldn't help staring at him as well. He had short, black hair and baby blue eyes to go with it. He wore the Readington High male uniform and had a briefcase similar to hers, with the exception of a crescent moon and sun keychain. She could sense a familiar aura around him, but she didn't know it at the time.

The two could have stared for a while if it wasn't for the fact that Sakura realized she was running late.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm running late, so I got to go."

"Wait! Do you go to Readington High?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times before answering him.

"Y-yes."

Chiro sighed in relief. He had little idea where the school was and he was lucky to meet someone from the school.

"I just transferred here, so I hardly know where Readington High is. If it's not too much, can you…?"

Sakura understood perfectly. This boy needed her help and being the sweet-natured girl that she is, she nodded.

"Sure. I'll lead you to the school."

Chrio smiled as he began to walk alongside the Card Mistress.

"Thanks. Oh! By the way, I'm Chiro Neil."

Sakura smiled as she said her name.

"My name's Sakura Avalon."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

After Sakura had gone to school and her father to the university, Kero had to get going. If the Hyperforce was here, then that meant that Sakura was in danger. Once the close was clear, Kero opened Sakura's window a crack and flew out, using his magical senses to track down the Super Robot. His senses lead him to the outskirts of Readington, near Sakura's house.

"That's got to be where they are." Kero whispered to himself.

He then caught sight of the Super Robot, despite the invisibility shield that protected it. As he made his way down, Kero shifted into his true form, that of a winged lion, and landed in front of the Super Robot. Once he was sure that the inhabitants inside had not yet attacked, Keroberos spoke.

"Hyperforce of Planet Shuggazoom! I, Keroberos, former guardian of the sorcerer Clow Reed, wish to speak with you!"

Antauri, who was the first to sense Keroberos' presence, informed the rest of the team that Keroberos was here and greeted the magical guardian outside. Keroberos couldn't believe that the silver monkey in front of him was Antauri when he had introduced himself.

"My old friend, what happened to you?"

"It is a long story, Keroberos. I trust that you know who the next master of the Clow Cards is?"

Keroberos nodded before saying, "Let me inside and I'll tell you. The enemy might have ears all over the place."

Antauri nodded in agreement as he and Keroberos went inside to talk.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Thankfully, Chiro and Sakura got to school in time and to their surprise, they had the same classes together, which made it easier for Sakura.

The first period was math, which Sakura hated. Thankfully, Chiro was there to help her understand it.

The second period was History, which was fretful for Chiro, since he was not native to this planet.

The next class was science. Thankfully, there was a syllabus, but both teens dreaded the day when they had to dissect a frog.

And at fourth period was study hall, which was a time to goof around till the fifth period, which was Home Ec. A class Sakura was master of. At the beginning of the class, Chiro was immediately paired up with the Card Mistress. He found that gratifying when he tasted some of Sakura's dishes.

When Lunch came, Chiro and Sakura both brought dishes from Home Ec. although Sakura had an extra plate in her hands.

"What's with the second plate?" Chiro asked.

His answer came when a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Sakura! Over here!"

Sitting at a table alone was none other than Madison.

As the pair approached the table, Madison noticed the unusual boy walking alongside her best friend. With a mischievous smirk on her face, she spoke.

"Well, well, well, Sakura. Who's your new friend?"

Sakura sighed at Madison's antics and answered her.

"Madison, this is Chiro. He's new here and he goes to the same classes as me. Chiro, this is my best friend, Madison Taylor."

Chiro set his plate down on the table and shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, Madison."

Madison smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, Chiro."

With introductions done, the trio of new friends sat at the table where Madison was. As lunch rolled on, the trio began to talk about each other more, although it was difficult for Chiro to make up a fake id on the spot when the two girls asked. However, he was impressed at some of the girls' talents.

"You're captain of the athletic and cheerleading squads?" Chiro asked Sakura in surprise when Madison told him.

Sakura chuckled sheepishly as Madison spoke.

"That's right. And I'm head of the video club."

She then brought out a video camera and opened it to play.

"Here's my latest masterpiece."

Chiro looked into the camera and was amazed at Madison's video. It showed Sakura dressed in a cute fairy-like outfit battling a massive creature.

"This is amazing!"

"I know, right? I designed the costumes myself."

But Chiro was about to be more amazed when he saw the forms of Keroberos and Yue standing by her.

_"No way! Is that-?" _

His thoughts were answered when in the video, Sakura brought out a two Clow Cards, speaking the magic words.

"Windy! Water! Release and dispel!"

The spell caused two entities to appear, a woman made of wind and another made of water.

As the video finished, Chiro realized that Sakura was the one he was looking for. She was the Card Mistress, Clow's heir. He wanted to tell his new friend about the danger she was in and of Skeleton King. But with all of the students here, especially Madison, telling Sakura would have to wait until after school.

Even though the revelation at lunch was startling, Chiro allowed himself to remain calm the rest of the day. Sixth period he shared with both Sakura and Madison. He was impressed by Madison's singing when the teacher asked the champion singer to sing.

Seventh period was study hall, which allowed him and the girls to get done with their homework.

The final period was gym class, which Chiro and Sakura were professionals. As the pair performed a series of gymnastics, people began to wonder if Sakura had found her athletic match. But to Sakura and Chiro, they were having fun.

At the end of the day, the trio headed home, with Chrio and Sakura walking side by side. Even though he hadn't attended ever since he joined the Hyperforce, Chiro found himself enjoying school. Probably because Sakura was there with him.

* * *

As they parted at the corner where they met, Chiro vowed to himself to protect Sakura at all costs. He returned to the Super Robot and reported his day to his team.

"It's as we were told. Sakura Avalon is Clow Reed's heir and the new master of the Clow Cards." Antauri spoke.

Chiro was confused.

"Wait. You _knew_ that Sakura was the Card Mistress?"

"We found out this morning after you left for school, when we were visited by Keroberos." Nova replied.

The Hyperforce explained their meeting with the guardian to their leader and what they had learned about Sakura and her power. Antauri had commented that what they had heard confirms his suspicion of the girl being the most powerful being in the universe. Magical or not.

"You do realize that you will have to tell her immediately, kid. The longer she's in the dark, the better the chances are for Skeleton King." Sparx told Chiro.

Chiro nodded and gave his order.

"You're right, Sparx. In the morning, we will resume our position, while I tell Sakura at school."

The Hyperforce nodded in agreement as their leader went to bed. As he lay on his bed, Chiro looked out at the make-shift window he had installed when they landed and looked out at the starry night sky.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

_Phew! Done. Again, sorry I was late._

_Please read and review, and hold the flames please._


	5. Magic and Science Merge

**Chapter 5**

**Magic and Science Merge**

_Sorry for the long wait. Writer's Block._

* * *

The next morning, Chiro was on his way to school when who should he run into was none other than Sakura. He waved as he ran toward her.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura heard him and waved back.

"Hey, Chiro! Walking to school together again, I see."

Chiro chuckled as he slowed to a stop a few feet near Sakura.

"I guess so."

As they made their way to school, Chiro decided to break the ice a little before he tells the whole 'I'm from another galaxy and me and a gang of cybernetic monkeys are here to protect you from a bad guy of ours' story.

"So…what did you and Madison do yesterday after I left?"

Sakura slowed down on her blades to tell Chiro about the other night.

"Not much. We did our homework and Madison stayed over for supper when my dad came home."

The mention of her father got Chiro to wonder about Sakura's home life. If he and the team were going to protect Sakura, he'd best know about her home life. "What does your dad do?" Sakura answered him.

"My dad's an archeology professor at Readington University. Sometimes, I have to take his lunch and, when he forgets, his materials to him during his lectures. But he's a really nice guy."

The description of Sakura's father made Chiro wanting to meet the man. But he then noticed that Sakura didn't say anything about her mother.

"And your mom?"

Sakura's face saddened as she answered him.

"She…she's dead."

After hearing that, Chiro wanted to punch himself in the face, clearly not realizing he had brought up a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura spoke. "I don't know much about her, anyway."

This surprised Chiro.

"You were young then when she…"

Sakura nodded as she looked to the sky as she told Chiro about her mother.

"I was three when she died of an illness. So out of the two of us, my older brother, Tori, remembers more about her. He and Dad told me that Mom was a model and ever since her death, my Dad keeps a picture of her on the dining table, though not always the same picture. They said she was really kind and loving, too."

Chiro frowned at the description of Sakura's mother, causing him to remember his own parents. After finding out that he was the Chosen One who would lead the Hyper Force, he had to say good-bye to his folks to start his training and his duties. After a while, he'd lost touch with them. Now, with Sakura's story, Chiro wished he would have said good-bye to his parents, his mother particularly, before he came to Earth.

"Again, sorry."

Sakura shook her head with a sigh and a smile.

"It's ok. You didn't know."

Sakura was about to ask Chiro about his parents when she saw the school's clock tower.

"Talk to you later, Chiro. Gotta get to my locker."

After seeing the school, Chiro waved Sakura off.

"See you in class, Sakura!"

Sakura waved back at him as she entered the school grounds.

* * *

**Back at the Super Robot….**

The Hyper Force were continuing the various jobs that they had to do while Chiro was at school. Otto tinkered with the various instruments as Nova and Sparx managed the machines as they scan the planet for any signs of Skeleton King activity. Gibson continued to study the scientific aspects of the planet as Antauri meditated to access the spiritual side of the planet.

With Keroberos' information concerning the Earth magic and Sakura, Antauri felt that he should connect with the planet spiritually should they have a chance of succeeding. As his subconscious kept on venturing the spiritual plain, he felt the familiar sting of evil making itself known.

Bringing his spirit back into his body, Antauri opened his eyes and alerted the team via communicator.

"Everyone to the briefing room!"

At the sound of the alert, the remainder of the Hyper Force, minus Chiro, made their way to the meeting as Antauri arrived.

"Now what's the problem?" Sparx asked, complaining already.

Ignoring the red monkey's complain, Antauri spoke.

"I have been meditating to connect with the spirit of this planet and I have just felt the arrival of Skeleton King's evil."

This set the Hyper Force into full-alert mode as Gibson used the Super Computer and the data he had acquired by far to locate any traces of Skeleton King.

"According to the Super Computer, there is a trace of Skeleton Kings magic just…"

Otto finished in fear.

"…Chiro and Sakura's school."

"We have to get going!" Sparx called.

"We have to protect the Card Mistress!" Nova announced.

They looked to Antauri, who knew what to do.

"We have to hurry to the school. Whether Chiro has told Sakura or not, it seems that she'll have to know now. Hyper Force, Go!"

* * *

When the Hyper Force took off, it was already first study hall and since Chiro and Sakura were done with their homework, the former decided that it was time for him to tell the truth. He looked to Sakura, who was in the desk on his right, and spoke.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Sakura wondered what Chiro wanted to talk to her about, but complied as she followed him out onto the yard of the school.

"Ok. So what did you want to talk about, Chiro?"

She asked once they got to a plant covered area that Sakura and Madison usually go to when they needed to talk about the Clow Cards. Chiro gulped as he turned to his new friend.

"Uhh…Sakura? Have you ever thought if there was any life outside of Earth?"

Sakura blinked in confusion at the question.

"You mean like aliens? I'm not really sure."

"What about magic?"

Sakura froze at the question.

"Uh-I don't know. Why the questions?"

Chiro became even more serious as he spoke again.

"Just one more question. Do you know anything about the Clow Cards?"

That surprised Sakura greatly. How did Chiro know about the Clow Cards? Did he know that she is now that master of the cards?

"You do, don't you?" Chiro asked.

Sakura sweat-dropped with nervousness as she tried to find a way to get out of the question. Chiro could see that and he knew that it was time to drop the act.

"Look, Sakura. I know you are the Mistress of the Clow Cards."

Just as it looked like Sakura was going to panic, Chiro held up his hands in defense, trying to keep the girl calm.

"I-I'm not your enemy, Sakura. I'm here to protect you with my team."

The word 'team' caught Sakura's attention.

Without realizing it, Sakura asked, "Does your team happen to consist of you and five monkeys?"

That surprised Chiro.

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?"

"It's because for the last couple of weeks, I've been having a strange dream about a boy and five monkeys. I couldn't see who they were, but they saved me from a giant skull that was trying to eat me. What about you? How did you know about the Clow Cards?"

Chiro then explained to Sakura about him being born on another planet called Shuggazoom, about the Hyper Force and the Power Primate, his dreams about her and the Light and Windy cards, and their mission. Sakura was stunned as he told her. But it was going to take a lot of proof to convince Sakura.

"And what's your proof?" She asked him.

Chiro was about to say something when he saw something come out of the bushes. Black ooze that slithered like a snake. Even Sakura sensed the evil from the ooze as it approached her from behind without her knowing it. Chiro, on the other hand, saw this.

"Sakura! Look out!"

Chiro grabbed Sakura just in time as the ooze shifted into the form of several skeleton-like monsters.

Sakura gasped as she saw the monsters.

"What are those things?"

"Formless! Skeleton King's minions!"

Chiro ran with Sakura into the farther grounds, away from the school. The last thing he needed were some innocent bystanders injured or worse. As he ran, he activated his communicator and contacted the Hyper Force.

"Monkey Team! Formless are attacking the school! Sakura is with me but we need assistance."

Now believing Chiro's story, Sakura spoke.

"Tell them to go to my house and tell Keroberos to bring the cards!"

Chiro repeated the message to the team before he looked back to Sakura.

"One of them is gonna get your cards! The rest will come and help."

"What about the students? No one but Madison knows about the cards and the existence of magic."

Chiro understood her concern and reassured her that they would not know what is going on.

* * *

After the Hyper Force received the communication from Chiro and Sakura, Antauri looked to the team.

"Chiro and Sakura are under attacked by Formless. Sakura wants one of us to go to her house and get the book that holds the Clow Cards. Keroberos can help."

He then looked to Nova.

"Nova, I want you to go and get the book. Chiro is uploading the coordinates as we speak."

"Right!" Nova called out as she made her way to Sakura's house.

After leaving the rest of the team, Nova followed the coordinates until she found a yellow house with a blue roof. She found the smaller form of Kero at one of the top windows waving at her. She knew it was him because since he had told the team about his 'travel' form, although Sparx had teased him Once she reached the window; she helped Kero open the window before she explained to him what was happening.

"Chiro and Sakura are under attack and she needs the cards!"

Kero quickly opened Sakura's desk and got out the Clow book. To Nova's surprise, it was a different color that what the data disk had showed them back on Shuggazoom. Instead of red, the cover was pink. When Kero had showed them the cards, they have also changed in appearance from their original form, the backs showing a star between a sun and a crescent moon with a pink background.

"Here are the cards! Go!" Kero told her.

* * *

Back at the school, Chiro was punching and kicking the Formless while trying to protect Sakura. Sakura could only watch as Chiro fought them off. It was a minute later that she remembered the key that she always kept around her neck. Pulling out the key, she spoke the incantation.

_"__Key of the Star, with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release!"_

With the light from the staff temporarily blinding the Formless, Chiro used the moment to call upon the Power Primate and changed into his Hyper Force Uniform, white shirt and pants with black boots and an orange scarf and markings on his cheeks.

The Hyper Force arrived just in time to see the key forming into a staff as they joined the battle.

"You guys see that?" Otto asked.

"It is absolutely incredible." Gibson muttered under his breath.

"Let's just see how the kid can handle the Formless when she gets her cards." Sparx spoke, still uncertain of the girl's power.

"No time to doubt. Chiro and Sakura are in trouble and it is our duty to protect."

Sakura stood back as four cybernetic monkeys flew into the fighting with jetpacks. As they fought, Sakura immediately sensed the auras and found that they matched four of the six auras she had seen in her dream. She then decided to look at Chiro's aura and found that it was a match for the humanoid figure she saw in her dream.

"Hey! Are you Sakura?" a feminine voice asked.

Sakura looked up and saw a yellow monkey holding the Clow Book over her head. Not wanting to wait longer with her suspicions, Sakura nodded.

"Yeah! Hand the book to me and I'll be able to help!"

Nova swooped down and handed Sakura the book before she joined the rest of the team in the fight. Quickly, Sakura got out the cards and looked until she found two cards she could use in this fight. She drew them out and called on their power.

"Dash Card. Sword Card. Give me your strength for this battle. Release!"

The cards glowed until they each took a new form. The Sword Card changed the staff into a sword and the Dash Card became a set of small wings on her ankles. The wings were more detailed than the wings from the Jump Card, so our audience wouldn't mistake the two cards.

Having been experienced in both cards over the years, Sakura ran to the nearest fighter and slashed a small set of Formless that was attacking Sparx. Seeing his new ally in action, Sparx smirked at her.

"Not bad, kid. Name's S.P.R.X-77. Just call me Sparx." Sakura nodded as Sparx went back into the fighting.

The next warrior she saved was Otto, who had gotten his saw blades caught in one of the thick trees as the Formless came closer. He awed at Sakura's magic as he got back to fighting. They fought and fought until the last Formless was done for. With the Formless gone, Gibson scanned for any further signs of Skeleton King and Formless. Sakura learned that Chiro's communicator had enabled her to understand the monkey's language.

Chiro handed Sakura a pair of stud earrings he had made the night before so she can use to further communications. Once she placed the earrings in, she looked to the group.

"Chiro has told me about your mission and what's trying to hurt me. Thank you."

Sparx folded his arms with as smirk as he spoke. "Heh, you should thank Chiro. He's the one who saw you were in trouble."

Each of the monkeys introduced themselves to Sakura one at a time.

"My name's Otto. I'm the mechanic of the team."

"I'm Nova. Nice to finally meet you, Sakura."

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Though I prefer just Gibson. Not Mr. or Hal. Just Gibson."

"And I am Antauri. The second-in-command and Chiro's instructor in the ways of the Power Primate."

Sakura bowed to the monkeys as she spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Nova smiled as she spoke.

"Well, we'll have to talk later. I believe you and Chiro still have classes to go to."

Realizing that study hall was almost over, Sakura began to panic.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!"

She then grabbed Chiro's hand and began to run.

"Come on, Chiro. We're going to be late!"

"Wha-wha-wait, Sakura! My uniform!"

But Sakura didn't listen as she dragged Chiro back into the school. Sparx chuckled as he watched them run off.

"Looks like this kid is going to be something. Won't she, Antauri?"

Antauri nodded as he told the team to return to the Super Robot.

Sakura would definitely make things a lot more interesting from now on.

* * *

_Please review and no flames._


End file.
